


Same Difference

by dunkindonts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Vampire Dean, Vampire Dean Winchester, Witch Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkindonts/pseuds/dunkindonts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a witch, Dean. Or warlock, if you prefer.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Dean leans forward a little bit, squinting at Castiel like he’ll be able to tell if he’s lying if he gets really close. After a moment he rocks back on his heels. “Interesting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Difference

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://spookistiels.tumblr.com/post/64642187420) post (which is my post btw)
> 
> there will be more chapters to this, I have no idea when it will update sorry! also chapters might be a little out of order, it's kinda a 'I'll write what I want when I want it' deal
> 
> vampires/witches/supernatural creatures in general are not the same as the spn!verse ones

“Here.” Castiel grunts as Anna drops a stack of papers into his arms. “Hand these brochures out, will you?”

“Um, okay?” He shifts the stack in his hands as she hurries away. “Who am I handing them out to?”

“The ones who look the most confused!” She calls over her shoulder.

“Right, that’s just –“ He looks around the room and sighs. “Everyone.”

He adjusts the charm around his neck before approaching the nearest person. The charms are a necessary precaution for all the volunteers, spelled to deter all the new vamps from biting them.

“Excuse me?” Castiel asks quietly. “Would you like a brochure?”

The man nods shortly, so Castiel holds out one of the papers. He winces at the cover flap, with its cartoon fangs and “So Now You’re a Bloodsucker” emblazoned on it in bright red. The guy lets out a harsh laugh before taking the paper and frowning at it. When he doesn’t say anything else, Castiel moves on.

Most people just accept the paper without comment, some half-heartedly smile. All together, Castiel is getting a pretty melancholy vibe from the participants. He understands now why Anna called him, asking him to help because they were short on volunteers.

When he has one brochure left, he spots a guy standing by himself off to the side. With his ducked head and hunched shoulders, he doesn’t make a very welcoming figure, but Castiel needs to get rid of this awful booklet, so he’ll take his chances.

“Hello.” He begins softly, and the guy’s head snaps up. Castiel cuts himself off, caught in the man’s intense stare.

The guy makes a choked-off sound in the back of his throat. “Cas?”

Castiel is about to object, to say he doesn’t know this man, how does he know his name, but then he recognizes something in the man’s face. The bright shade of green, the freckles dotted across the bridge of his nose, features he hasn’t seen in over ten years. “Dean?”

His childhood friend smiles faintly. “Hey.”

Cas’ eyes narrow. “What’re you doing here? You’re human!”

“So are you!” Dean shoots back.

Cas groans in exasperation. He’s not even sure why he brought it up. Humans are allowed to attend the conventions, as long as they wear the protection charms. But some things still need to be set straight. “I’m a witch, Dean. Or warlock, if you prefer.”

“Really?” Dean leans forward a little bit, squinting at Castiel like he’ll be able to tell if he’s lying if he gets really close. After a moment he rocks back on his heels. “Interesting.”

“You didn’t know?”

Dean frowns. “Was I supposed to?”

“Michael says that’s why you left. That your family found out so you guys ran away from us.”

“Oh.” Dean runs a hand through his hair awkwardly. “My dad got a new job, so, uh, that’s why. I had no idea you were a witch.”

“It’s okay.” Cas was going to have to have a talk with Michael later. “Why are you here, Dean? You never had any interest in this kind of thing when we were younger.”

Dean coughs. “Yeah, well, things change, Cas.” He halfway smiles, opening his mouth just enough so Cas can see the fangs that slide out over his teeth. He closes his mouth quickly as soon as he’s sure Cas saw.

“You’re…” Castiel stops, not needing to state the obvious. “How?”

Dean grimaces. “My boyfriend.” Noticing the shocked expression on Cas’ face, he adds. “It was completely consensual. I asked, actually."

“Is he here?” Cas looks around.

Dean blinks, lost in thought for a minute. “What?”

“Is your boyfriend here?”

“No.” Dean’s eyes cloud over with a certain sadness. “He’s, um, he’s not around anymore.”

“I-“ Castiel isn’t sure what to say, so he goes with the cliché, even if it pains him. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“It’s okay.” He says quietly, but it’s obviously not okay. Cas wonders how recently it happened.

He contemplates walking away, giving Dean some space, but decides against it. He doesn’t want to leave the other man defenseless against curious new vampires.

“Do you want a brochure?” He asks finally, if just to break the silence.

Dean glances over once before shaking his head. “Don’t need one. Benny, that was his name, he taught me everything I need to know before-“ He takes a breath. “Before he died.”

Castiel tucks the packet under his arm slowly. “If I may ask, if you already know everything, why –“

“Why’d I show up?” Dean offers half a smile and Cas nods. “I just moved up here, because I needed to get away, move on, y’know?” Castiel does know. It’s the reason he’s here too, actually. Running from his hometown right after his parents died and everything felt cold.

“Anyway,” Dean continues. “We’d talked about coming up here and maybe adopting one of the younger ones? With that special program or whatever. And, uh, I’m not going to do that now, obviously, but I thought I’d come up anyway. Just to do something. Stop moping, y’know?”

“It has to be hard.” Cas says, trying to sound reassuring. “I don’t think I’d even be able to make it here, so you seem to be doing okay.”

“Yeah?” Dean looks up. “That’s good. Sam said I’ve been sounding better, over the phone.”

“Sam knows?” Castiel asks, vaguely surprised.

“Yeah, he’s been real great about it too. Always there if I need someone to talk to.”

“Does he know about the, uh…” Cas trails off, unsure of how to phrase it.

Dean grins. “That I’m a bloodsucker? Yeah, he was kinda pissed at first. After I explained he understood, he’s always been a big supporter of equal rights.”

“I’d believe that.” Cas can remember when they were younger and Sam would spend days at the library, researching laws on everything magical and mystical. Cas had always felt slightly flattered that Sam put so much effort into it, even if he didn’t know Cas was a witch.

Over Dean’s shoulder, Cas can see Anna beckoning him. A frantic ‘come here now!’ gesture. “Listen, Dean, I know we haven’t seen each other in years, but if you ever need someone to talk to –“

Dean’s already pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Cas. “Here, put your number in. I know you’re in a hurry.”

“Is that so?”

Dean checks over his shoulder. “Yeah, Anna looks like she’s having some kind of a fit. Her hair looks nice, though. Red’s a good color on her.”

Cas laughs as he hands the phone back, “I’ll tell her you approve.”

“I’ll talk to you later, then?” Dean says, a hopeful lilt to his voice. Maybe Dean missed Cas just as much as Cas missed him.

Cas smiles. “Whenever you need someone.”


End file.
